1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable easel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable artist's easels have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 193,665, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,809,354 and 3,926,398. In general, the prior art provides either inclination of the canvas rest and holder from the vertical by means of relatively simple structure, or an easel mounted on casters and having no rotation feature. Various types of structure for inclining the easel have been proposed, however the prior art is uniformly devoid of the combination of an easel which may be inclined and also concomitantly rotatably adjusted on its standard.